Even Thousand Times
by Taomio
Summary: 'Bahkan walaupun beratus – ratus kali, beribu – ribu kali dan berjuta – juta kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, semuanya tidak pernah cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu. Saranghae Chan.' Huang Zitao. Park Chanyeol. ChanTao/GS/DLDR


**Taomio Present ...**

 **~ Even Thousand Times ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanTao**

 **GS**

 **DLDR**

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Even Thousand Times ~**

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menelusup dari celah tirai jendela kamar apartemen yang bernuansa cute dengan berbagai pernak – pernik hewan khas dari tirai bambu-panda-dan tertata dengan sangat rapi. Sinar itu mulai menerang dan kian menerang dengan naiknya sang mentari pagi di dunia. Sinar kekuningan yang indah itu mulai bergerak dengan pelan namun pasti menuju ke ranjang seorang gadis yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya di ranjang empuknya. Huang Zitao namanya, anak tunggal dari perusahaan ternama di China yang lebih memilih tinggal di Korea Selatan.

Sinar mentari pagi itu mulai bergerak menyinari wajahnya hingga membuatnya merasa terganggu. Ia mulai menggeliat pelan dengan sinar yang menerpa wajahnya, kedua mata lentiknya yang masih tertutup mulai bergerak – gerak gusar karena saraf sensoriknya mulai menerima sinar mentari pagi yang hangat. Tangan mungil lentik mulai bergerak menuju matanya, mencoba menghalangi sinar mentari pagi yang hangat yang menyinarinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangannya turun dan mengerjap – ngerjapkan mata miliknya untuk membiasakan dengan sinar yang ada di kamarnya. Sedikit demi sedikit matanya mulai terbuka sepenuhnya sehingga menampakkan mata hitam khas orang asia yang indah. Matanya terlihat sayu karena efek habis tidur. Wajah gadis itu walaupun habis bangun tidurpun benar – benar cantik, tak mengherankan jika banyak pemuda yang jatuh hati kepadanya, dengan mata hitam yang lentik dengan kantung mata seperti panda, kulit yang selalu di rawat sehingga menghasilkan kulit yang halus dan bersih, pipi yang sedikit tirus mulus dengan hiasan sedikit warna merah alami serta bibir yang tipis dengan warna pink. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak jatuh hati dengan si cantik Huang Zitao.

Ia menggeliat pelan sambil memejamkan matanya kembali sebentar, lalu merenggangkan otot – otot tangannya dengan menguap. Menatap sekeliling ruangan kamarnya, ia kemudian turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka gorden kamarnya. Membiarkan sinar matahari yang indah dan hangat di pagi hari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan leluasa. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan yang ia selalu lihat di setiap paginya. Bangunan – bangunan yang menjulang tinggi ke atas langit, awan langit yang cerah dan burung – burung yang berterbangan di antara celah – celah bangunan tinggi itu dihiasi dengan semburat oranye kekuning - kuningan dari matahari yang bersinar.

'Selamat pagi dunia,' batinnya dengan perasaan tenang dan damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum merekah yang melekat di wajahnya sambil memperhatikan ponsel pintarnya yang ia pegang sekarang.

"Apa oppa sudah bangun?" gumamnya dengan nada gembira disertai wajah yang berseri – seri malu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan senang. "Aku akan menelponnya saja!" serunya semangat kemudian menekan beberapa angka yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya, lalu menekan tombol hijau dan segera mendekatkan ponsel pintarnya mendekat ketelinganya.

"Ayolaah oppa .. angkat ponselmu sekarang .." gumamnya gelisah ketika panggilannya belum diangkat juga.

" _Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju tidak mengangkat panggilan Anda,"_ mendengar suara yang tidak diinginkannya, ia segera mematikannya, kemudian kembali menghubungi lagi. Namun sayang, sudah empat kali menghubungi tetap saja yang menjawab panggilannya adalah operator. Zitao mendecak sebal sambil menurunkan ponselnya dengan bibir yang sudah mengerucut sempurna hingga membuat semua orang yang melihatnya gemas ingin mengecupnya.

"Kau itu sedang apa sih oppa? Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilan dariku?!" gadis itu mulai mengomel di pagi hari saking sebalnya.

"Huuufft .." ia mendesah dengan nada lelah sambil menundukkan kepalanya lesu. "Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus mengirim pesan singkat saja padanya. Ck. Menyebalkan."

Zitao kembali mengangkat ponselnya, kemudian mengetik beberapa kalimat.

 _~To : Gege jelek_

 _Yaaak gege ! Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku?_

 _Apa kau masih belum bangun? Ya Ampun, demi Tuhan .. cepatlah bangun. Hari ini begitu cerah dan indah. ^^_

 _Apa kau ada acara? Jika tidak, mampirlah ke apartemen. Aku akan memasakkanmu yang enak – enak. Kkkkk~_

 _Jika kau selesai membaca pesanku ini. Kau harus menghubungi aku segera! Ini perintah! ;)_

 _Sampai bertemu nanti gege jelek!~_

Entah kenapa tersenyum tidak jelas membaca tulisan pesan singkatnya sendiri.

"Hihihi .. semoga gege tidak ada acara hari ini." ujar Tao sambil menekan tombol kirim diponselnya.

Melompat – lompat kecil kegirangan mengelililingi ruangan, matanya tak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Hah? Ya Ampuuun .. aku lupa!" ia mulai panik sendiri menyadari kebodohannya. Dia lupa dengan Park Chanyeol. Ah laki – laki itu pasti akan marah padanya dan memberikannya hukuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pandangan mata pandanya mulai menjelajahi ruangan apartemen yang dimasukinya sekarang sambil berjalan pelan. Ia mencari seseorang yang sudah beberapa lama mengisi hatinya, seseorang yang selalu dan sangat protektif pada dirinya, seseorang yang selalu membuat Zitao nyaman dimanapun dan bagaimanapun kondisinya.

"Chan .." ia mencoba memanggil dengan suara pelan karena agak takut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Chan .." panggilnya sekali lagi sambil terus berjalan mengelilingi ruangan apartemen yang luas itu.

"Apa dia masih tidur?" monolognya pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak melihat laki – laki itu dimanapun. Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah, ia agak takut jika harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol pasalnya hari ini ia kembali telat membangunkan kekasihnya itu, sudah dua hari berturut - turut ia lupa membangunkan laki – laki bermarga Park itu dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol agak marah dan kesal padanya. Ia takut jika laki - laki marah besar padanya.

Ia sekarang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Jantungnya entah kenapa mulai berdetak dengan tempo cepat. Ia menatap ragu pintu berwarna coklat tua didepannya ini. Meneguk ludahnya kikuk, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu walaupun gerakan tangannya begitu ragu.

Setelah beberapa detik hanya memegang ganggang pintu itu, akhirnya Zitao memberanikan dirinya untuk memutar gagang pintu itu dengan memejamkan matanya takut - takut.

 _Kriiiieeeeeet_

Pintu kamar Chanyeol ia dorong dengan pelan. Baru sedikit celah yang terbuka, ia memasukkan kepalanya ke celah itu untuk mengintip dan memastikan apa laki – laki itu ada di dalam dan masih tidur atau tidak.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia melihat Chanyeol masih tidur di atas ranjangnya yang empuk dengan memakai selimut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum senangnya, menampakkan deretan gigi yang teratur dan putih bersih.

' _Syukurlah dia masih tidur.'_ Batin Tao lega.

Tanpa ragu kini ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar kekasihnya yang rapi dan sangat khas dengan bau masculin itu, jauh berbeda dengan kamar feminimnya yang bahkan sering kali berantakan karena ulahnya sendiri.

Ia menutup kembali pintunya ketika sudah berada di dalam kamar. Dengan langkah pelan dan berjinjit, ia mendekati laki – laki itu dan saat sudah berada di sampingnya, ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol, lalu menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh laki – laki itu dengan ritme pelan. Berharap laki – laki itu tidak begitu terganggu dan bisa bangun dengan tenang dan damai (?). Namun jangan pikir itu terjadi, Zitao bahkan baru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan akan mengarahkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Belum sempat tangannya menyentuh tubuh laki – laki itu, tangannya langsung dicekal oleh Chanyeol dan ditarik ke dalam dekapan tubuh kekar laki – laki itu.

Matanya membulat sempurna, walaupun Chanyeol sering sekali memberinya kejutan – kejutan seperti ini dengan tiba – tiba, namun tetap saja ketika kekasihnya ini melakukannya entah kenapa ia selalu menjadi gugup dan jantungnya memompa dengan cepat sehingga jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Bahkan pipinya juga merona merah seperti kepiting rebus yang matang.

"Chan-Chanyeol .." cicit Zitao gugup.

"Kau lagi – lagi telat membangunkan aku baby," suara bariton milik Chanyeol menyentak dirinya, laki – laki itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"A-a-aku .." ia berusaha menjelaskan, namun baru satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, laki – laki itu membungkamnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ssssssh .. Diam dan tidur saja." Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan agak kaku, jika sudah begini ia harus menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol. Percuma membantah. Park Chanyeol tidak suka akan penolakan.

Ia baru akan merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol untuk tidur, Chanyeol berkata, "Rapikan posisimu. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan posisimu yang sekarang baby," ujar Chanyeol masih dengan mata terpejam.

Lagi – lagi seperti gadis manis yang penurut ia menganggukan kepalanya, lagipula laki –laki itu memang benar, ia tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang karena ia jatuh di tubuh Chanyeol dengan posisi agak melintang. Dengan pelan ia mulai menyamankan posisinya di atas tubuh Chanyeol, lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya ke dada bidang laki – laki itu dengan mata masih terbuka. Dirinya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya di saat seperti ini.

Bisa ia rasakan tangan kekar milik Chanyeol mulai memeluknya dengan erat, lalu kemudian salah satu tangan laki – laki itu mulai mengelus – elus surai halus miliknya. Merasakan elusan – elusan tangan laki – laki itu yang sangat nyaman membuat dirinya memejamkan matanya dengan sekejap, mencoba menikmati segala sentuhan yang kekasihnya berikan padanya sekarang.

' _Aku tak tahu sihir apa yang Chanyeol berikan padaku. Tapi setiap sentuhannya selalu membuatku nyaman dan menyalurkan kekuatan padaku untuk terus hidup.'_

' _Genggaman tangannya selalu terasa hangat ketika menggenggam tanganku.'_

' _Semua terasa indah ketika aku bersamanya. Aku benar – benar sudah terjerat dalam sihir cintanya. Dan aku tak berniat untuk keluar dari jeratannya. Tidak ada sama sekali niatan untuk itu.'_

Ia benar - benar terlena dengan elusan Chanyeol padanya. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya meresapi dan menikmati sentuhan laki – laki itu lebih dalam lagi.

Tiba – tiba ia membuka matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Chan! Kenapa kau tidak cepat bangun? Bukannya hari ini kau ada jadwal manggung?" tanyanya agak panik dan berusaha menyadarkan laki – laki itu. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus – elus surai miliknya, ia turunkan tangannya dari kepala dan mengarahkannya ke atas dahinya sehingga sedikit menutupi matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Kau itu benar – benar gadis bandel. Aku menyuruhmu untuk diam dan tidur bukan?"

Ia kerucutkan bibirnya agak kesal. Bukan masalah bandel atau menurut, tapi ini masalah disiplin. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya ini jadi tidak disiplin. Jika waktu bekerja ya bekerja, bermesraannya bisa dilanjutkan jika sudah selesai bekerja. Jika Chanyeol keterusan, ia jadi takut karir kekasihnya ini akan cacat. Dan ia benar – benar tak ingin kekasihnya ini kehilangan pekerjaan karena dirinya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh dirinya.

"Jadwalmu hari ini pukul 11 pagi bukan? Ini sudah hampir jam 10, Chan!" Ia mencoba menjelaskan agar laki – laki itu mau bangun sekarang juga. Namun nihil, laki – laki itu masih saja memejamkan matanya tanpa berkata apapun. Seperti benar – benar tengah tertidur.

"Yaakk! Park Chanyeol! Cepat bangun sekarang! Kau akan terlambat!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Masih ada satu jam lagi kan? Biarkan aku tidur baby." Tanggap Chanyeol dengan santai sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang miliknya hingga membuat perempatan kecil di sudut dahinya.

"Bodoh! Apa otakmu yang jenius itu sedang rusak?! Apa kau tidak berpikir berapa lama kau mandi? Berapa lama kau bertata dan memilih baju yang cocok dalam acara itu? Berapa lama perjalanan dari sini ke tempat syuting? Dan breefing syutingnya? Oh, demi Tuhan Chan!"

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya membuka matanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan gemas sambil menjepit bibir Tao dengan tangannya.

"Bibir ini berisik sekali ya?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memainkan dan menggerakkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan sesuka hatinya, setelah puas memainkannya laki – laki bermarga Park itu melepaskan jepitan tangannya dari bibir tipis kekasihnya yang kini sudah maju ke depan saking kesal dan jengkelnya dengan perbuatannya.

"Sepertinya bibir ini harus segera di hukum."

Mendengar itu, Tao langsung mendeath-glare Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini, laki – laki itu bisa – bisanya memikirkan pikiran mesum seperti itu?

Sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung menarik dirinya ke bawah sehingga posisi mereka sekarang berbalik. Chanyeol di atas dan ia ada di bawah. Laki – laki itu mengunci tubuhnya dengan memosisikan kedua tangannya di atas bahunya.

"Jangan berani-" kalimatnya dihentikan dengan paksa oleh bibir Chanyeol yang membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut.

Ia mencoba memberontak dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dengan mendorong dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga laki – laki itu, Chanyeol lebih kuat untuk bertahan. Bahkan walaupun ia terus mencoba mendorongnya dengan usaha keras, Chanyeol tetap tenang – tenang saja dalam menciumnya.

Alhasil dirinya memilih untuk menyerah, ia sudah lelah dengan usahanya. Tidak ada gunanya memberontak pada laki – laki itu, pada akhirnya ia juga akan kalah. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik membalas ciuman Chanyeol saja, berharap kekasihnya itu tidak akan melakukan kegiatan ini lebih lama lagi dengannya.

Tao bersyukur sekali karena setelah ia menyerah dengan usahanya, ponsel miliknya berdering nyaring mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kesal, menyalahkannya. Sebenarnya tidak adil harusnya kekasihnya itu menyalahkan orang yang menelpon di saat seperti ini. Tapi tidak apa – apa, karena ini ia jadi bisa menghentikan pikiran mesum kekasihnya ini. Berpura – pura merasa bersalah, ia meringis menjawab tatapan kesal Chanyeol. Laki – laki itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari tubuhnya membiarkan dirinya mengangkat telepon. Matanya menyipit bahagia ketika melihat nama siapa yang tertera dalam layar ponselnya.

"Halo ..." Tao berkata dengan nada sangat girang hingga membuat rasa kesal cemburu muncul. _Memangnya siapa yang menelponnya hingga dia segirang itu?_

"Zhoumi ge! Benarkah itu?" pekik Tao tambah girang. Mendengar nama yang disebut oleh gadisnya itu, Chanyeol langsung geram dan tambah kesal. Semenjak nama yang disebutkan oleh Tao pulang dari Amsterdam, ah bahkan Chanyeol muak sekali untuk menyebut namanya. Perhatian kekasihnya kini tidak seperti dulu. Chanyeol merasa perhatiaan Tao kini dibagi menjadi dua, antara dirinya dengan laki – laki yang terpaut beberapa tahun dengannya itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi ia merasa Tao lebih perhatian pada laki – laki itu daripada dirinya yang notebene adalah kekasihnya! Sekali lagi kekasihnya! Dan ini benar – benar membuat ia benar - benar ingin marah besar pada gadisnya itu. Ia ingin sekali berteriak pada Tao siapa kekasihnya sekarang. Namun ia tak bisa, ia harus mengontrol emosinya. Ia sangat menyayangi Zitao, dan ia tak ingin gadis itu terluka dan menangis karenanya.

"Ah aku benar – benar senang mendengarnya ge." Tao mulai turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa berpamitan dulu dengan Chanyeol saking senangnya menerima panggilan dari Zhoumi. Melupakan kekasihnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan marah dan kecewa.

Melihat tubuh Zitao yang hilang di balik pintu kamarnya membuat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas kesalnya. Lihat? Gadisnya benar – benar sudah membagi perhatiannya. Perhatiaannya sudah tidak sepenuhnya untuk dirinya. Ia benar – benar berharap laki – laki itu kembali ke Amsterdam sana atau kalau perlu pergi yang jauh sekalian, ke luar planet mungkin. Itu lebih baik daripada dia disini dan hanya akan merusak hubungannya dengan Zitao, gadis yang sangat ia cintai seperti ia mencintai ibunya dan kakaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao sekarang tengah berada di dapur, berniat memasak makanan yang enak – enak untuk kedatangan Zhoumi nanti. Laki – laki itu tadi menelponnya memberitahu kalau hari ini dia free, benar – benar free. Laki – laki itu tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun jadi laki – laki itu bisa datang keapartemennya. Tentu saja mendengar itu ia langsung senang bukan kepalang hingga melupakan Chanyeol dan langsung kembali ke apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan apartemen Chanyeol untuk segera memasak secepat mungkin sebelum Zhoumi datang.

Ia memasang arponnya, kemudian mulai memasak dengan terus tersenyum senang dan berseri - seri, ia benar – benar bahagia hari ini hanya dengan kedatangan Zhoumi saja.

Setelah bergelut dengan kegiatan di dapur hampir satu jam lebih akhirnya jerih payahnya selesai. Ia letakkan kimchi dan beberapa makanan yang tadi ia buat ke meja makan dengan tersenyum sangat puas. Ngomong – ngomong kimchi adalah kesukaan Zhoumi saat tinggal di Korea dulu.

"Zhoumi ge pasti menyukainya," ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan sambil menatap puas kimchi yang masih mengepulkan banyak asap.

Mata pandanya melirik jam tangan coklat yang melekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Aku heran kenapa gege masih belum datang juga? Apa ia terjebak macet atau malah belum berangkat? Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Mungkin saja dia lupa." Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya cepat – cepat dari saku celananya, lalu segera mencari nomor Zhoumi dikontaknya. Namun saat ia akan memencet tombol hijau yang ada di layar ponselnya, ia jadi ragu. "Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan," gumamnya menyadari dirinya terlalu paranoid dengan kedatangan laki – laki yang berasal dari China seperti dirinya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi laki – laki itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya.

"Dia pasti datang. Ia mungkin agak terlambat." Ia berusaha berpikir positif dan tidak ingin terlalu paranoid sendiri.

"Siapa yang agak terlambat?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba sudah berada di belakang dirinya tepat dengan merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu sebelah kirinya dengan manja. Tentu saja ini membuat ia langsung terlonjak kaget dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba.

"Issh .. kau ini Chan, mengagetkan aku saja,"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku baby," ujar kekasihnya itu sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat, lalu mulai menciumi leher jenjang miliknya dengan penuh cinta, tak ada nafsu dalam ciumannya.

"Hentikan Chan, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?" mata panda miliknya mulai bergerak gelisah mengelilingi ruangan. Cemas dan khawatir mendominasi dirinya.

Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya pada lehernya dan menatapnya dengan menaikkan satu alisnya heran, "Siapa yang akan melihat? Disini hanya ada aku dan kau. Kau tinggal sendirian, apa yang takutkan? Kecuali~" tiba – tiba saja rahang Chanyeol mengeras ketika sesuatu yang mengesalkan terlintas diotaknya.

"Ada tamu?" sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan menurut Zitao, ini pernyataan. Dan dia tidak suka. Semua sarafnya jadi menegang karena nada dan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Katakan, siapa?" baiklah, dia benar – benar semakin tegang. Tenggorokannya terasa semakin kering dan susah untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Siapa orangnya Zi?" oh bahkan sekarang Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'baby' lagi, kekasihnya benar – benar marah. Apa ia akan semakin marah jika ia tahu siapa tamu yang akan datang? Pikirannya mulai bergemelut sendiri memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengatakan kejujuran disini.

"Zi .. tao ..."

Zhoumi merendahkan suaranya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang masih memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"Ah maaf ya aku menganggu kalian berdua. Aku pikir aku akan memberi kejutan tapi ternyata kalian yang memberiku kejutan," ujar laki – laki itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

Tao yang masih berada di pelukan Chanyeol langsung dengan cepat melepaskan diri dan segera menghampiri laki – laki itu mencoba bersikap normal.

"Ah tidak tidak. Gege tidak mengganggu. Lagipula Chanyeol akan syuting, bahkan dia hampir terlambat. Jadi tidak apa – apa, bukankah seperti itu ya kan Chan?" Chanyeol hanya memasang senyum palsunya membalas tatapan gadisnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta persetujuan.

"Iya. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku pergi dulu," Chanyeol membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit ketika sudah berada di depan Zhoumi, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah dingin. Chanyeol benar – benar mengumpat dalam hati kalau Zhoumi itu benar – benar orang yang paling menyebalkan dan orang yang ingin sekali ia bunuh sekarang.

Bahkan belum pergi benar ia dari ruangan sana, ia bisa mendengar nada bahagia Zitao mengajak Zhoumi untuk makan makanan yang sudah ia masakkan. Dan itu benar – benar membuatnya memejamkan mata dengan sangat jengkel dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia benar – benar ingin marah jika terlalu lama di ruangan itu karena suatu hal yang dinamakan dengan kecemburuan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao menarik tangan Zhoumi ke meja makan dan memaksanya duduk di kursi dengan tenang mengindahkan raut wajah laki – laki itu yang seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin makan dan ibunya terus saja memaksa anaknay untuk makan.

"Kau sudah tidak lama makan makananku ge, jadi kau harus makan yang banyak," ia mengambilkan beberapa potong kimchi ke piring kecil yang ada di tangannya dengan riang.

"Zi, sebenarnya aku sudah makan di rumah tadi. Jadi-" belum sempat laki – laki itu mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menolaknya dengan halus, gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Apa kau mau mematahkan hatiku karena tidak mau makan apa yang sudah aku masakkan untukmu ge?" Tao berhenti sebentar memberi jeda kalimatnya, "Aku rindu saat kau makan makananku dengan senang hati," ujarnya dengan nada rendah sambil menundukkan kepalanya kecewa.

Zhoumi tertegun sebentar mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut mungil dan tipis milik Tao, seulas senyum manis tersemat di wajah laki – laki itu. Ia tentu saja tak ingin menyakiti hati gadis ini dengan tidak mau memakan makanannya, ia akui ia memang sudah kenyang pasalnya ibunya tadi pagi memasakkannya makanan kesukaannya. Jadi tadi pagi dia sudah makan banyak, namun itu sudah tidak menjadi masalah lagi. Perasaan Tao lebih penting daripada sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan.

Tao membelalakkan matanya, ia pernah merasakan ini. Sentuhan ini ia pernah merasakannya dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Tangan besar itu mengacak – acak rambutnya. Sudah lama ia tak merasakannya. Tangan itu masih sama, membelai dengan rasa yang sama, sensasi yang sama dan kehangatan yang sama. Ia benar – benar merindukan tangan itu. Tangan yang dulu selalu menggandengnya, tangan yang dulu selalu merengkuhnya dan menggenggamnya.

"Tentu, aku akan memakannya. Aku tak ingin melihat panda-ku ini bersedih. Be happy okay," laki – laki itu menatapnya dengan lembut seperti waktu dulu saat mereka masih bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terus saja melirik ponselnya, berharap Tao memberinya pesan singkat atau menghubunginya. Melupakan bahwa ia sekarang tengah berada di program acara sebuah stasiun televisi swasta dinegerinya. Pasalnya biasanya gadisnya itu akan mengingatkannya untuk makan siang sekarang mengingat sudah hampir melewati jam makan siang. Untung saja acara program ini off air. Ia mendengus jengkel. "Jadi sekarang aku bukan yang menjadi utama?" gumamnya sangat kesal memikirkan alasan gadis itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali hari ini.

"Break!"

"Break 20 menit!"

Mencoba bersikap biasa, ia kembali ke belakang untuk berisitirahat, menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin dengan minum air dingin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia benar – benar kesal, tapi juga gelisah dengan Tao, dengan laki – laki berengsek itu, dan juga hubungan mereka sekarang. Oh ayolah, mereka berdua pernah menjalin hubungan dan sekarang mereka berdua berada di apartemen yang sama dan tidak ditemani siapapun. Kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ah memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya geram dan juga khawatir. Ini benar – benar konyol.

"Hei, kau kelihatan tidak baik?" ujar Leeteuk, sang MC acara yang mengundangnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Selama syuting juga sepertinya konsentrasimu pecah. Kau benar tak apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum menanggapinya, kemudian meminum airnya lagi. "Aku baik – baik saja hyung. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zitao dan Zhoumi sudah selesai menonton film, bahkan mereka sudah menonton dua film dan mereka sadar bahwa mereka tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi untuk menonton film yang ketiga kalinya karena mata mereka sudah lelah, selain itu mereka juga mulai bosan. Kegiatan ini terlalu monoton, selama menonton tadi mereka hanya bicara seperlunya karena memfokuskan pada film yang mereka tonton.

Mereka berdua sudah hampir beberapa lama menatap layar tv yang berwarna hitam itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa mereka berdua tengah berpikir, memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

Zhoumi menghela nafas kemudian menolehkan kepalanya pada Tao yang masih setia untuk fokus dengan layar hitam didepannya.

"Zi .." panggilan laki – laki itu menyadarkannya dari kemelut pikirannya.

"Ya?" ia menatap polos.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tidak ada? Selama aku pergi ke Amsterdam, apa saja yan terjadi denganmu?" nada laki – laki itu terdengar sangat serius membuat suasana yang sunyi itu entah kenapa berubah menjadi suram. Mendengar pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat pikirannya menjadi kosong, ia seperti terkena penyakit amnesia dadakan. Ia tak bisa mengingat apapun di dalam otaknya.

"Aku .. aku .."

Tidak ingin mendengar penjelasannya, laki – laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao.

"Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu Zi. Kau tahu aku pergi karena terpaksa. Aku minta maaf." ujar Zhoumi dengan nada pelan dan berat sehingga setiap orang yang mendengarnya pasti agak merinding tak terkecuali gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia bukan merinding karena ketakutan, namun merinding karena di dalam kata – kata itu penuh dengan kejujuran dan seperti penuh dengan cinta yang membeludak.

Jarak diantara bibir laki – laki itu dengan bibirnya semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh dirinya, ia malah menghabisi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia langsung mencium bibir laki – laki itu penuh dengan nafsu sambil mendorong lelaki itu berebah di sofa. Sudah tidak ada pikiran jernih yang menguasai mereka, mereka berdua hilang kendali. Yang ada sekarang hanya nafsu yang memegang kendali.

Ia mengerang tertahan ketika ciuman mereka mulai memanas. Bisa dipastikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menyayanginya, menyadarkannya pada apa yang terjadi sekarang.

KLIK

Apartemennya yang gelap itu kini mulai bersinar terang karena lampu ruangan itu dihidupkan. Dan terlihatlah Chanyeol yang berdiri di ambang pembatas ruangan dengan tatapan dingin dan bercampur dengan kemarahan dan juga kekecewaan mendalam.

"Chanyeol.." cicitnya kelu. Oh apa yang ia lakukan? Ia menghianati kekasihnya.

Tao langsung cepat – cepat bangun dan merapikan keadannya dengan panik. Pikirannya kini benar – benar kalut dan kacau seperti benang kusut. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Chanyeol. Rasa bersalah yang besar mulai menggerogoti dirinya hingga menyebabkan lubang besar di dalam hatinya. Melihat tatapan dingin milik Chanyeol entah kenapa membuat oksigen diseklilingnya serasa menipis hingga membuat dadanya sesak dan susah bernafas.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas biasa seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa, namun itu tak akan mempengaruhi apapun. Kebohongannya itu tidak akan bisa menipu siapa saja karena mata laki – laki itu memerah, memendam kemarahan, kesedihan dan juga kekecewaan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Maaf ya, aku mengganggu kalian. Euung .. aku membawakan bulgogi. Aku harap kalian belum makan malam. Akan ku taruh disini, kalian bisa memakannya setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan kalian itu," Chanyeol segera berjalan cepat keluar setelah menaruh sekantung plastik bulgogi itu ke meja dekat dirinya berdiri.

Ah tidak! Ada apa dengan dirinya? Bodoh sekali! Ia menangis, ia benar – benar bodoh. Menangisi kesalahan dan kebodohannya sendiri seperti ini tidak akan membantunya sama sekali sebenarnya. Tetapi rasanya air matanya benar – benar banyak, hingga keluar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia minta.

"Hiks .. maaf. Aku minta maaf Chan ..."

"Aku minta maaf .."

"Aku minta maaf .."

"Aku minta maaf .."

Isakannya semakin kuat dan air matanya semakin turun dengan deras, bergumam maaf dan maaf berkali – kali yang entah di dengar oleh Chanyeol atau tidak.

Zhoumi tersenyum masam. "Pergi dan kejarlah," mendengar perkataan laki – laki itu membuat dirinya menghentikan isakan tangisannya dan memandang laki – laki itu tak percaya.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan cinta yang baru. Kejarlah sebelum kau menyesal karena kehilangan dirinya, lagipula aku tak ingin berada di hubungan dimana hanya aku yang mencintai, cepat kejar sebelum terlambat." Laki – laki itu menjelaskan dengan mencoba tersenyum walaupun itu tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya.

Ia tak bisa menahan rasa harunya, ia benar – benar tersentuh dengan sikap yang diberikan oleh laki – laki itu. Ia benar – benar tak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa dirinya benar – benar berterima kasih pada Zhoumi karena kebijaksanannya.

Ia hanya bisa terus mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung memeluk laki – laki itu dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih banyak, aku benar – benar berterima kasih padamu ge. Terima kasih."

"Jangan berlama – lama disini Zi, cepat kejar dan berjuanglah!" Zhoumi memberikannya nasehat dan semangat sambil melepas pelukannya sambil tersenyum dan ia mengangguk senang.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ge." Ia membungkuk berterima kasih kemudian segera berlari mengejar Chanyeol.

Zitao terus berlari dan berlari, sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Ia harus menemukannya dan menjelaskan semuanya pada laki – laki itu betapa ia menyesali perbuatannya tadi dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol hanya karena kejadian tadi, ia pasti tak bisa memaafkan dirinya kalau itu terjadi. Ia benar – benar mencintai Chanyeol, jika ia diberi kesempatan lagi ia pastikan ia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi dan akan menuruti semua perintah laki – laki itu padanya.

Ia pergi ke apartemen lelaki itu, namun setelah sampai kesana ia tak menemukan laki – laki itu dimanapun. Akhirnya ia turun ke bawah, mungkin kekasihnya itu pergi keluar, itulah pikirannya.

Tak ingin menunda – nunda, ia langsung masuk ke lift dan segera menekan tombol. Ia terus saja menggigiti kuku – kukunya menunggu lift itu tiba di lantai dasar. Panik, gelisah, khawatir, dan penyesalan mendominasi pikirannya. Apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi? Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah melakukannya. Ia benar – benar gadis bodoh. Benar – benar gadis bodoh.

TING

Lift akhirnya tiba di lantai dasar. Ia segera keluar dari gedung apartemen itu, dan segera mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Walaupun air mata sudah tidak mengalir dari balik pelupuk matanya, tapi tentu saja bekas ia menangis masih terlihat jelas di wajah, terutama matanya yang masih merah dan membengkak.

Berada di luar gedung apartemen, ia mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke segala penjuru arah. Orang – orang berjalan berlalu lalang, dan ia tak menemukan Chanyeol di antara mereka semua. Setelah beberapa lama mencari keberadaannya dengan penuh kepanikan, matanya membulat bahagia ketika melihat mobil Chanyeol yang masih terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia segera menghampiri mobilnya dan berharap kalau kekasihnya itu ada di dalamnya.

Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika ia menjumpai mobil itu kosong. Tidak ada Chanyeol di dalamnya. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya kembali berlinangan air mata. Ia tak bisa membendung kesedihannya sekarang. Ia benar – benar ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia tak ingin kehilangan laki – laki itu. Tidak. Bahkan ia sudah sejauh ini, meninggalkan China dan lebih memilih menetap di Korea dengan laki – laki itu. Ia tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja.

"Hiks .." Ia menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menangis dengan kedua tangannya, ia benar – benar menyesali perbuatannya. Berjongkok di depan mobil itu menjadi pilihannya. Ia mencintai Chanyeol dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan laki – laki itu, bahkan jika boleh meminta ia ingin sekali memeluk Chanyeol dan terus mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya dan tak ingin ia pergi dari kehidupannya.

"Hiks .. aku harus bagaimana?"

"Rasanya sudah sangat sakit baru memikirkan aku akan kehilangannya."

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf Chan."

"Aku memang benar – benar bodoh .. hiks .."

"Aku memang gadis bodoh, kenapa aku bisa melakukannya? Maaf .. maaf .. maaf .."

"Hiks ... Aku tadi hanya tidak bisa mengontrol .. hiks ... aku menyesal .. hiks .. sangat menyesal ..."

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku memang salah. Tapi berat sekali untuk memikirkan hubunganku denganmu akan berakhir. Aku menyesal, benar – benar menyesal, hiks .."

"Aku minta maaf Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan jadi gadis bandel lagi, aku akan menuruti semua ucapanmu. Aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu .. aku .. aku ... aku minta maaf Chan .."

"Aku minta maaf .. hiks ..."

PLUK

Tao merasakan sebuah mantel mendarat dikepalanya tepat.

"Kau bicara apa hn?"

Matanya membulat sempurna. Suara itu, ia sangat mengenalinya. Ia tahu persis pemilik suara ini. Suara milik seseorang yang membuatnya kalut dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ya, itu suara milik Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol .." cicitnya tak percaya.

Laki – laki itu tanpa ragu menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya masuk ke mobil. Setelah ia masuk, lelaki itupun masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi dengan memandang ke depan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar tanpa mantel dan juga alas kaki?!" nada yang laki – laki itu begitu menusuk dengan mata yang menatap tajam pada dirinya.

Oh ia baru sadar kalau ia memang hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans selutut dan juga tidak membawa alas kaki. Ia melihat kakinya yang membiru karena cuaca dingin, kenapa ia baru merasa kalau kakinya mati rasa?

"A-a-aku .. aku hanya ingin mengejarmu tadi, a-aku panik. Aku lupa..." nadanya melemah dalam akhir kalimat karena terlalu takut dengan pandangan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus keras setelah mendengar penjelasannya dan ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya karena kelalaiannya. Memandang kakinya lagi, ia mencoba menggerak – gerakkan kakinya tapi ia tak merasakan apapun. Kakinya seperti menghilang saja. Ia meringis pelan merasakan hawa dingin yang kini mulai menyerang tubuhnya, membetulkan mantel yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku-aku min-minta maaf Chan." Memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan sayu, ia benar – benar menyesal dan bersungguh – sungguh mengatakannya.

Lelaki itu diam tak menanggapi, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Menguatkan tekad, ia dengan perlahan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menyentuh tangan lelaki itu.

"Chan..." panggilnya dengan suara pelan ketika tangannya hampir menyentuh tangan kekar yang berada di kemudi itu.

Entah bagaimana ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, lelaki itu langsung menariknya ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?! Katakan padaku!"

Ia menangis. Tidak! Bukan karena ia takut dengan suara lelaki itu yang lebih meninggi daripada tadi. Dia. Dia hanya merasa semakin merasa bersalah dengan lelaki ini.

Pelukan lelaki itu semakin erat pada tubuhnya. "Kakimu membiru. Aku yakin kakimu sudah mati rasa. Dan sudah berapa lama kau berkeliaran di luar sana?! Tanganmu begitu dingin dan tubuhmu juga. Kau ingin mati karena terkena hipotermia?!"

"A-aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu, maafkan aku. Maaf." Ia semakin beringsek pada tubuh lelaki itu, mencari pelukan ternyaman dan terhangat pada lelaki itu.

"Kau itu benar – benar gadis bodoh. Kenapa kau selalu membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu?" laki – laki itu menciumi kepalanya sayang dengan bertubi – tubi.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Aku minta maaf Chan. Maaf selalu membuatmu khawatir. Maaf. Maaf."

"Berhenti melakukan hal – hal bodoh. Berhentilah. Jangan lakukan lagi." Suara laki – laki itu terdengar lembut ditelinganya hingga membuat air matanya semakin turun dengan deras seiring dengan isakan yang semakin mengeras.

Ia mendorong pelan dada bidang lelaki itu dan menatapnya sendu. "Chan. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, aku-aku bisa jelaskan padamu. A-aku mohon."

Seeperti mengerti alam pikiran gadis itu, Chanyeol berkata, "Tidak apa – apa. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Laki – laki itu tersenyum lembut padanya membuatnya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau, kau tidak marah?"

"Aku sudah marah padamu." Jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan cuek itu membuatnya semakin tak mengerti saja.

"Aku sudah berusaha lebih keras untuk marah padamu. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada cara lain. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku mengerti mungkin kalian melakukannya karena kalian sudah lama tak bertemu. Lagipula kau tadi berkata kalau kau hanya mencintaiku dan kau juga menyesali perbuatanmu itu. Bahkan kau keluar untuk mengejarku dengan cuaca sedingin ini tanpa mengenakan itu berarti cintamu padaku lebih besar daripada dirinya. Jadi aku pikir, aku mengerti sekarang."

"Kau serius?" tanyanya masih kurang percaya.

"Heh?! Kau ingin aku menarik lagi perkataanku?!" Chanyeol mulai kesal juga dengan respon yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, setidaknya gadisnya itu harus berterima kasih padanya bukan malah mempertanyakan dan meragukannya.

"Ah jangan, jangan! Jangan!" gadis itu mulai panik sendiri.

"Oleh karena itu jangan terus mempertanyakanku." omel Chanyeol.

"Itu sebenarnya aneh, seperti ada yang aneh." Gadis itu mengutarakan pemikirannya secara blak – blakan.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau memaafkanku begitu saja, itu aneh." Jawabnya dengan jujur.

"Ooooh jadi begitu ya .." Chanyeol mulai memasang wajah memikir sambil mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya, membuat alarm merah diotaknya berbunyi.

Ah benar bukan? Sekarang lelaki itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh miliknya.

"Jadi maksudmu .. aku harus menghukummu? Begitu ya? Oh benar juga. Lagipula kalau aku tidak salah dengar tadi kau bilang kau akan menuruti semua ucapanku dan tidak akan menjadi gadis bandel lagi."

Ia meringis mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya. "Kau tak berniat melakukannya disini kan?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang merona merah karena malu.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya laki – laki itu dengan nada sok polos dan berhasil membuat bibrnya langsung maju ke depan karena kesal sendiri. Ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, malas menatap Chanyeol.

"Haha .. begitu saja kau merajuk baby." Laki – laki itu tertawa senang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merajuk Chan." Mengeluarkan nafas kesal, ia kemudian menatap kekasihnya dengan tersenyum paksa.

"Haha, tenang saja baby. Kita akan melakukan hukuman itu saat kita sudah sampai dikamarku." Pipinya kembali merona mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, ah benar saja laki – laki itu tetap saja menghukumnya seperti itu.

"Jadi sekarang apa?" tanyanya dengan memutar mata pura – pura bosan.

"Hukumanmu sekarang adalah menemaniku malam ini ke suatu tempat dimana hanya ada kau dan aku saja." Laki – laki itu mencubit hidungnya hingga membuatnya tertawa pelan dengan manis.

"Memangnya kemana?"

"Tempat yang penuh dengan bintang."

Mata hitamnya bersinar dengan cerah. "Jadi kita akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan melihat bintang? Itu kedengaran begitu menyenangkan dan ..." ia dengan cepat langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Manis sekali Chan." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersipu malu.

"Haha, kau jangan memulai hukumanmu duluan baby. Sekarang ayo kita lewatkan malam ini dengan saling berbicara, bercanda, kepercayaan dan juga cinta, kita membutuhkannya." Chanyeol mengecup manis kelopak mata miliknya, kemudian menghidupkan mesin dan mengemudikan mobilnya di jalanan yang ramai itu.

'Bahkan walaupun beratus – ratus kali, beribu – ribu kali dan berjuta – juta kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, semuanya tidak pernah cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu. Saranghae Chan.'

 **~ END ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke , gue sebenernya kagak sreg ngupdate ini fic nista gue :v**

 **Kayak ada mamam mamam gimana gituh xD lol**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic gue yang laen semuanya :***

 **Sayang kalian semua *0***


End file.
